


Mature Allure

by RosyPalms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bathtub Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Large Breasts, MILFs, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After a long days work, Pema takes an opportunity to relax together with Korra and Asami





	Mature Allure

It was early in the evening on Air Temple Island and Pema was worn out. The influx of acolytes kept everyone busy, and while Tenzin and Jinora taught the advanced students airbending, Pema taught history, customs and meditation techniques.

She just wanted to lay down and sleep when she wandered past a small bathhouse. It wasn’t used very often, but Pema saw steam rising out of a small chimney. A hot bath was just what she needed, so she went inside.

The door opened into a small dressing room. A bench, a small shelf with baskets to store one’s clothes in and that was it. Beyond another door was the tub.

Pema peeked into the two baskets with clothes in them to make sure she wouldn’t walk in on some men. She recognized them as Korra’s and Asami’s clothes, and sighed in relief. The girls surely wouldn’t mind some company.

Pema stripped out of her robes and put them into another basket. All the while she stole glances at Asami’s clothes. That girl wore some fancy underwear. She picked up Asami’s panties and blushed a little. They practically covered nothing, not only because they were so small, but because the fabric was see-through! Whatever boy she was seeing was very lucky.

Pema herself didn’t wear anything under her robes most of the time. She didn’t even own anything even remotely as sexy as that. Tenzin didn’t need any extra motivation and her four children were a testament to that. The horny monk couldn’t keep his hands off of her.

If there was anything that could make Pema feel good about her body, it was the knowledge that Tenzin would jump at any chance he got to do her. She couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge that she still got it. She walked into the next room confidently.

The tub was an in-ground pool large enough for half a dozen people to fit inside comfortably. Through the steam, Pema saw two figures sitting next to each other.  
“Hey, girls! Do you mind if I join you?”, she asked and stepped right next to the tub. Korra and Asami looked up at her, their faces were flushed from the heat.  
“O-of course not, Pema”, Korra said, glancing at Asami for confirmation. She nodded and they moved apart, offering Pema a spot between them. She stepped inside the pool and sighed. The temperature was great. She didn’t even notice the way the girl’s eyes were glued to her voluptuous body.

They sat in silence for a while. Pema closed her eyes, rested her head on the edge of the tube and relaxed. Meanwhile, glances passed between Korra and Asami. They had just gotten back from their trip to the spirit world. They had spent a lot of time consummating their newly formed relationship, and hadn’t gotten around to telling anyone about it yet. In fact, they had just been making out when they heard Pema coming in.

Neither of them could keep their eyes off of her. Her large breasts were only half submerged in the hot water, and her pink nipples looked tantalizing. Both girls had been mesmerized by her curvy figure when she stepped into the tub. Pema was a total milf as far as they were concerned.

“Say, Asami”, Pema spoke up, starling the girls out of their ogling, “do you have a new boyfriend?”.  
“Erm, n-no, Pema. Why do you ask?”  
“I happened to notice your underwear when I disrobed. Racy stuff, bet it looks great on a beauty like you”, Pema mused. Her eyes were still closed, so she didn’t notice that Asami blushed a little, not only because of the compliment but because Korra was nodding her agreement, and gave her girlfriend a lecherous look.

“Thanks, Pema. Such a compliment means a lot coming from you”, Asami said.  
“What? Oh, come on. There’s nothing to recognizing that you look stunning, right, Korra?”, Pema said, sitting up.  
“Well, yeah”, the Avatar said, “but don’t sell yourself short, Pema. You look great”. Pema laughed heartily at the compliment.  
“That’s nice of you to say, but I’m just an old hag compared to you two”  
“No need to be modest. You’ve had four kids and look no older than thirty”, Korra insisted. Pema grew a little bashful at the girls’ insistence.  
“She’s right, Pema. I mean, take your breasts for example. They’re even bigger than Korra’s and don’t sag at all!”, Asami said and gave one of Pema’s boobs a squeeze.

Getting showered with compliments like that felt pretty nice, especially since they came from two gorgeous girls. Asami’s skin was pure and looked silky smooth. Upon request Pema got to touch her a little bit and was not disappointed. Korra was busty and her toned body was pretty impressive looking. Slowly but surely, Pema was starting to feel hot. Looking at them, touching them and being touched by them was beginning to make her feel all tingly. Little did she know that Korra was doing some covert waterbending. She created little currents in the water that teased Pema’s pussy.

The three ladies huddled up more over time. Korra and Asami rubbed one of Pema’s thighs each, dangerously close to her crotch. Pema’s nipples were erect, making their mouths water. They wanted her, and it was time to make their move.

“Pema, are you aware that Korra and I have been dating lately?”, Asami asked out of the blue.  
“N-no. Oh...”, the mature women mouthed and looked at them both. She finally noticed the way they looked at her. The fire, the hunger in their eyes.  
“We want you to know that we’re being absolutely honest when we say that you are sexy”, Korra whispered into her ear and let her hand move towards Pema’s crotch.

Her hand brushed through Pema’s thick bush and she bit her lower lip. Pema was shuddering at her touch but didn’t tell her to stop.  
“Korra and I were kind of making out before you came in”, Asami whispered and moved her hand also. Together with Korra they rubbed Pema’s labia. The older woman’s hips started moving on their own. She was breathing hard.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting you two”, she whimpered.  
“You have to understand that we couldn’t very well calm down with a smoking hot bombshell like you sitting right here with us”, Korra said as her lips brushed against Pema’s neck.

“So, Pema. We can stop if you want, or you could play with us for a bit. I think you can tell which answer we would prefer”, Asami said and nibbled her earlobe. Pema wanted it. These naughty girls were driving her wild. The last time she had fooled around with other girls was before she became an acolyte and she was curious if she still liked it.

Shortly after, Pema was moaning passionately. The girls were eager to please and they knew exactly how. The older woman was standing in the middle of the pool. In front of her knelt Korra, eating her pussy, while Asami was behind her, eating her ass.

All Pema could do was to try to stay on her feet while the girls went to town.  
“Unf, Korra, yes! Oh, you look fantastic down there. Ah, look at me with your pretty blue eyes!”, Pema groaned and pinched her own nipples. Korra chuckled and ate her pussy even more eagerly than before. Her tongue moved out of Pema’s vagina over to her engorged clit to make room for two fingers that started fucking the mature snatch.

Pema shuddered in response. This treatment was really doing it for her. Korra knew how to treat a pussy, and she had always wanted more anal pleasure in her life. Fortunately, Asami was very eager to provide it.  
“Oh, fuck yeah. How is it Asami? Does my ass taste good? Because your tongue feels awesome in there”, Pema said as she looked over her shoulder.  
“Mhm!”, Asami moaned happily. Her face was buried between Pema’s luscious ass cheeks.

Pema grabbed both of their heads and pulled them in.  
“Oh, wow. You two really know what you’re doing! Mmmh, yeah, keep it up you naughty little sluts!”, she squealed. Korra’s fingering produced wet noises, as did her clit sucking. Asami took a cue from Korra and pulled out her tongue to replace it with one finger at first, but another one followed shortly thereafter.

Pema hips were moving wildly, fucking herself on their fingers. Her cries of pleasure came faster and faster and their pitch got higher, letting the girls know that she was on the way to one hell of a climax. Korra suddenly got up. Water ran down her toned body, making her big boobs and firm abs glisten. She kept fingering Pema and rubbed her clit with her thumb while she sucked on the older woman’s hard nipples. Asami got up as well and kissed Pema while another finger found its way up her ass.

Caught up between the two young beauties, Pema started cumming. Korra and Asami felt how the fingers they had inside her got squeezed tightly. Additionally, Korra felt warm fluid squirt onto her hand. The kiss Asami and Pema shared was sloppy. The older lady screamed into Asami’s mouth when she creamed herself, and continued to work her tongue as she rode out her orgasm.

Once Pema had calmed down again, Korra demanded a kiss as well, which Pema readily offered up. The young ones snuggled up to Pema and embraced her. Korra pushed her face into her cleavage while Asami’s hands caressed her body and the rich girl’s head rested on her shoulder.

“Thank you, girls. I needed that”, Pema chuckled. Korra mumbled something into her boobs and Asami gave her a peck on the cheek.  
“How about I return the favor now?”, she asked. Korra and Asami exchanged looks before looking at Pema who grinned at them.

A short while later, the steamy air was filled with the overjoyed moans and squeals of the Avatar and her girlfriend. Korra was bent over, her upper body resting on the edge of the pool. Pema was behind her fingering both her holes expertly. She had found Korra’s g-spot within seconds, and was pleased to hear that Korra liked it up the ass, too.

Meanwhile, Asami was sitting on the tile floor, with Korra’s head between her legs. She leaned back and enjoyed herself thoroughly. Korra had practiced eating pussy for her sake first and foremost, and it showed. The Avatar knew exactly how to press Asami’s buttons for maximum effect. The view of Korra’s round butt getting fingered by Pema only added to her excitement.

“Hey, Pema. Want a little tip on how to get Korra off?”, Asami asked. Pema looked at her expectantly. After a shot silence, Asami leaned forward and, with a whip like sound, delivered a slap to the brown booty. Korra shuddered and moaned. She was wiggling her juicy butt as if she wanted more.  
“Korra likes it a little rough sometimes”, Asami said with a wink. She watched as Pema’s smile grew into a naughty grin.

Korra’s moaning and squealing resounded in the room, along with slapping noises. Pema had freed up one hand to give Korra a thorough spanking. Her other one had a thumb up the Avatar’s butt and two other fingers wiggling in her pussy.

Korra couldn’t take it for very long. Asami watched her pretty blue eyes roll back in her head before she began to groan like an animal. Pema felt her fingers getting strangled by Korra’s strong muscles as the climax rocked her body. She trembled and whimpered, absentmindedly licking Asami’s pussy.

“How was it, Korra?”, Pema asked, rubbing the sore, brown butt in front of her gently. The Avatar was resting her head in her girlfriend’s lap, who was petting her hair.  
“I think she liked it”, Asami said.  
“Can we move on to your turn then?”, Pema asked and licked her lips.

“Just like that you two. Oh!”, Asami cried. Pema was laying on the floor, with Asami sitting on her face. Korra was behind her girlfriend, fondling her breasts and kissing her neck.

Pema was getting a good taste of Asami’s tight little cunt. She could only barely keep up with all the sweet honey dripping out of that snatch, giving her precious little time to lick and suck Asami’s tender love buzzer, but every time she did, Ms. Sato trembled and whined.

Asami’s hips were moving vigorously, rubbing herself on Pema’s face, smearing her juices all over the mature lady.  
“Shove your tongue inside me! I want to feel you in there”, Asami moaned. Pema obliged, squeezing her warm, slippery muscle in between the tight folds in front of her.

“Oh, fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckohfuckohFUCK!”, Asami screamed when she came. Pema thought she might drown in the flood of juices squirting down on her but she kept licking regardless.

When she was done, Asami rolled off of Pema, and Korra slumped down onto her.  
“Looking tasty, Pema. You don’t mind, do you?”, she asked and began licking Asami’s juices off of her face. The older lady let it happen and took the opportunity to feel Korra up some more.

Once Korra and Asami were seated in the hot water again, Pema stepped out of the tub.  
“Thanks, that was fun, girls. Let’s do that again some time”, she said and left.

The younger women watched her go, their eyes glued to her beautiful ass. They sat quietly for a while.  
“I hope we’ll still look that good at that age”, Asami said. Korra nodded.  
“I hope next time we get to play with her we’ll have some toys on hand”, she said. Asami chuckled. That sounded like fun.

* * * * *

Later that night, Korra and Asami had retired to their guest chamber. Asami lay on her back with her legs spread wide while Korra fingered her. The Avatar wore a strap-on and was about to make sweet love to her girlfriend when somebody knocked at their door. Asami got up and put on a flimsy robe to answer. Korra pulled the blanket up to her chin to hide the toy.

“Jinora? What brings you here?”, Asami asked. The young airbender looked about nervously before she spoke.  
“I… um… I s-saw you two… with m-mom”, she stuttered. Asami and Korra stared at her wide-eyed. “A-and it m-made me kinda… curious”, she said and opened her robes. She was naked underneath. Korra and Asami stared at her bug-eyed, then they stared at each other.

What followed were a series of subtle eye and head motions, along with blinking and grimacing. At the end of their non-verbal conversation, Asami stuck her head out and peered down the hallway. No one was around. She pulled her own robe half open, exposing the left side of her naked body for Jinora to see.

“Come in. Leave the robe at the door, you won’t need it”, Asami said softly and ushered her inside. Korra threw the blanket off and invited Jinora to join her on the bed. The young girl approached timidly, her eyes glued to the strap-on.  
“Don’t be scared, Jinora. I won’t put this into you. Well, not right away anyway”, Korra said with a smile.

* * * * *

While her daughter was having her first lesbian experience, Pema was bouncing on Tenzin’s cock. The fling with the girls had been fun, but Pema preferred men overall. There was simply nothing like Tenzin’s long dick to really scratch her itch.

Tenzin was mesmerized by the sight of his wife’s luscious tits bouncing.  
“What’s gotten into you today?”, he asked. She wasn’t usually this aggressive.  
“Mmh, I always wanted anal and I simply decided that today was the day, honey! Oooh, yeah. That’s the spot!”, she moaned. That wasn’t entirely true, of course. Her butt was softened up and eager for proper penetration thanks to Asami.

Her hole was too tight for Tenzin. He threw his head back and came inside her. The feeling of hot jizz filling her ass was something she could get used to. She received his entire load with a broad smile on her face and only rolled off of him when he stopped twitching.

“Thank you, honey”, she said airily, savoring the strange yet familiar feeling of warmth after a creampie.  
“Thank me when I’ve finished”, Tenzin said and flipped Pema onto her stomach. She grinned to herself. Of course Tenzin wouldn’t be satisfied with just one round. She raised her butt, offering herself to him just the way he liked it.  
“If you want anal so badly, I’ll just have my way with your ass until I’m satisfied”, he said as he inserted his cock. Pema moaned into her pillow as Tenzin slammed into her butt with vigor. She could definitely get used to that!

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write something about Pema for a long time now. Glad I finally got that out of my system. Hope you enjoy~


End file.
